


The Little Twat Next Door

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kids!Kaisoo, Knotting, M/M, Time Skips, Voyeurism, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin shows his affection towards Kyungsoo by making him mudpies. Kyungsoo shows his by shoving them into Jongin’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Twat Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my first tackle at aboverse wasn’t horrible. It may not follow the normalcy of abo but does that even matter? *shrugs* This was originally a kids!kaisoo drabble that turned into a 7k ficlet with smut. ((someone stop me))

Peace and quiet is what Kyungsoo prefers.   
Not chaos and shrilling screams. Kyungsoo glared at the small boy with brunet hair bouncing with each step.

Ugh.

Ever since the new neighbors moved in Kyungsoo has been forced to spend time with this problem child. When they first met he only wanted to give the neighbor’s son, Jongin an obligated handshake and got a big hug instead. Kyungsoo was baffled at the over friendly younger pup. He was taught about manners from a young age. Even though he's only five years old Jongin should at least know the basics by now.

Kyungsoo instantly grimaced when Jongin trips over a rock. The younger pup, by a year he soon learned, got right back up and brushed the dirt off his cargo shorts. He didn’t cry at all and went on his merry way. They were in the backyard of Kyungsoo’s home. Jongin’s parents had dropped their son off that morning to go back in town to finish moving their belongings.

Kyungsoo’s sandbox was his property and made it clear Jongin could never, ever, ever step inside. In a way the box was the boundary that kept the peculiar pup far away as possible from him. Kyungsoo sighs as he continues to build his sand castle. He only needed to make one more tower and mentally noted the windows should be next. He squeaks when a ball almost hits him in the face.

It lands in the sandbox and does Kyungsoo even dare look down? His castle is completely ruined and Kyungsoo’s lips are quivering, tears pools at his eyes. “I’m sorry, hyung! I didn’t mean ta! Promise!” apologized Jongin.

He had one leg crossed over, foot making circles in the dirt and hands in his pockets. He knew Kyungsoo had been working on the castle alone and didn’t want to bother him. Jongin was honestly scared of Kyungsoo. He was often ignored by the elder but didn’t understand why.

His mommy told him that he was really good at making friends and since they moved he only knew Kyungsoo. He was still too young to start school and it was the summertime. Jongin had tried to keep himself busy until Mrs.Do announces it’s time for lunch. He thinks Kyungsoo’s mom cooks better, but he keeps it a secret. It would break his own mother’s poor heart if she heard him say such a thing. Though he know his father wouldn’t disagree. Mrs.Kim had a special way of cooking. At least it was edible.

Jongin instantly wanted to run and hide once the grip on the big round ball slipped, but when he saw sadness in Kyungsoo’s innocent face he couldn’t move. Kyungsoo will never admit that he’s a crybaby even when tears are streamed down his face. His tiny hands tried to wipe them away as he wailed for his mother.

Mrs.Do immediately rushes out and picks up Kyungsoo. She gives him kisses as she tries her best to soothe her pup. Jongin pouts because he especially didn’t want to make the elder cry. Kyungsoo soon calms down when his mother gives him a bottle of milk. He’s too old for it now but the woman hasn’t bothered to stop it just yet.

Kyungsoo sat on the swinging bench as he quietly drinks his milk. Jongin hesitantly walked towards him with hands behind his back. “I’m really shorry, hyung.” Kyungsoo watched as Jongin tries to hand him a mudpie. “Forgive me?”

He doesn’t like it the way Jongin’s lips protrude to a pout, the curly hair almost cover the boy’s almond shaped eyes, or that the younger is visibly blushing. He frowned when he thinks Jongin is cute even for a split second.

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to respond and lifts Jongin’s hands up so that his face met the pile of mud. It angered Kyungsoo when Jongin only giggled as he wiped away the mud from his face. Jongin used his shirt and Kyungsoo can imagine the face of horror Mrs.Do will have whenever she comes back outside. The elder rolled his eyes and finishes his milk in silence. Jongin sat next to him on the bench and Kyungsoo inwardly groaned. Does this kid not get the message he doesn’t like him?

“How come ya still drink from a bottle, hyung?”

“Aren’t you older than me?”

“My mommy told me I was too big to have a bottle now so I gots a cup now. It’s kinda hard to hold with two hands together...but if you have it on the table it helps!”

“Ya’kno yer mom told me you can sleepover my house this weekend! I can’t wait!”

Kyungsoo instantly stopped drinking his bottle and turned to Jongin’s direction. “What’re you talking about?” Jongin giggled and covers his mouth. Ew. His hands still had dirt on them. Kyungsoo scooched a little bit to the very end of the bench. Those hands better not ruin the new buttondown his mother bought him. It’s his favorite color blue and he doesn’t want it contrasting with a dirty brown color.

“Mrs.Do told my mommy she wants ya to stay over since they are going on a trip to see your brother. I didn’t know you had an older brother.” Kyungsoo’s lips are in a thin line at the mere mention of his brother. They had quite the age gap and never spent time together. His brother felt like more of an acquaintance rather than family. “Seungsoo is not my brother,” he responded. Before Jongin can say anything Kyungsoo stomped back inside the house and slammed the glass door shut.

//

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what his mother sees in Jongin. The woman babies the boy as if he were her own pup and that annoyed Kyungsoo to no end. Jongin was an only child though in Kyungsoo’s opinion he was no different. He was perfectly fine being alone and doesn’t understand why Jongin needs someone to be with him at all times. Jongin is clingy. Kyungsoo doesn’t know the word but being clingy has the younger always talking to him.

At worst moments, Jongin will even touch him. Whether Jongin suddenly held his hand when he wanted to show him something or hug him for no reason at all. Jongin even had the courage to give a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before he goes back home. The pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks are because it’s hot outside and certainly not Jongin. Kyungsoo always asks to take a bath right when Jongin goes home. He asks his mother to scrub well for he doesn’t want any of Jongin’s cooties on him.

The sleepover at Jongin’s house was not as bad as Kyungsoo expected. He’s not allowed to watch more than an hour of television each week and Mrs.Kim had let them watch Jongin’s Pororo dvds all day. Kyungsoo did question if what he ate was really macaroni and cheese, but he has manners and finished it all. Jongin scarfed down the food as if he was starved for days. It was another thing about Jongin he didn’t like. The pup loved to eat and his parents seem to not mind.

Kyungsoo never bothers to ask for seconds. He knows very well that his mother makes sure he eats healthily and grow up to be a big strong alpha like his father and brother. Kyungsoo wondered what it would be like when to be an alpha. He can’t help it. He’s at an age where his mind runs wild and his curiosity is neverending.

The pup doesn’t know much except that his parents met because they were soulmates and one day he’ll find his own. He then asked his parents where do pups come from and his parents nervously told him that he’ll know once he is much older.

Mrs.Kim tucked them into bed after reading a short story. It was about a lonely pup who didn’t have a home or family. He wanders the woods alone and afraid until he meets another pup. He is then taken to meet a new pack. They welcome him with open arms and the pup asks how can they be a family for they are not related by blood.

The head alpha simply says that family is not only by blood, but by the bonds fate creates for them. Kyungsoo thought the story was boring, but Jongin was so immersed in the story. He hung onto each word until the very end.

Kyungsoo was ready to go to sleep after a long day until Jongin’s mother turned off the lights. It was dark except for the moonlight seeping through the cloth curtains. His ears drooped down and whimpered. He couldn’t see anything and the darkness scared him greatly.

“Hyung? You okay?” wonders Jongin. He peers over to the other pup and there was no response. Jongin carefully goes under the blanket they shared and can see a trembling Kyungsoo curled into a ball. The elder mumbling incoherent things and was close to crying.

Jongin left the bed for a moment and went to his pile of toys. In the small amount of light, he searches for what he needed and returned to his bed. He gently pats Kyungsoo’s back to get his attention. “Hyung, have Mister Pororo to go to sleep with. He can protect ya.”

The other pup peers through the sheets and can see Jongin holding a plush toy. “I sleep with Krong here and no bad monsters get me. Promise! If he doesn’t, I’ll protect ya!” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but he takes Pororo into his arms. He looked over to the Jongin, who is widely grinning at him. He only whispered a ‘thank you’ before snuggling with the plush toy. He doesn’t complain when Jongin gets closer to him with his own toy.

About an hour later, Mrs.Kim checks on them and found each pup with a plush toy, holding hands. Both pups in peaceful slumber with lips slightly parted. She smiles fondly at the cute sight and sneaks a picture from the camera on her phone.

///

Jongin rolls his eyes as he closed his locker. He ignores the pouting elder and made his way to class. He could hear Kyungsoo whining because he rejected the wolf’s offer. Jongin may be taller, but that doesn’t keep Kyungsoo from catching up.

  
“Aw, Nini! Come on. It’s just one night. Your parents won’t even notice a thing!” Kyungsoo clung onto Jongin’s arm and was still pouting. The younger doesn’t want to believe he was like Kyungsoo when they were younger. However times change and also when your gender is defined your life does too.

“Hyung, I told you to stop calling me that,” hisses Jongin. He looked around and was thankful nobody paid them attention. Usually Kyungsoo has several omegas—and occasional betas—flocking over him even early in the morning. “The answer is still, no. There is no way I’m letting you have a house party at my place. Why don’t you do it at yours?”

Kyungsoo scoffs and crossed his arms. “And get caught again? No way!” Jongin deeply sighs and shakes his head. “I think you forget I live right next to you.” He finally reaches his destination and was about to open the door, but Kyungsoo stops him. Jongin truly wants to wipe the smirk off that attractive face. The heart shaped lips and warm golden brown irises weren’t doing good things to his heart.

It was during his second year of high school Jongin began to see the changes between the two of them. Kyungsoo’s build became more stockier and had this air of confidence with every move he made. Jongin grew taller yet that was the only thing he dominated Kyungsoo in. Once Kyungsoo was seen as an alpha he was automatically on the top of the totem pole at school. He hung out with other established alphas and it was natural for him to gain popularity.

In Kyungsoo’s last year of high school, Jongin will find out his gender and he already has an idea who he is. Kyungsoo probably knows too and that’s why he likes to take advantage of Jongin. It started off small. Buying him lunch or doing his homework. Jongin didn’t see it as a problem until Kyungsoo got more daring with his requests. He thought Kyungsoo would stop when he even began buying the alpha and his friends alcohol and cigarettes. He doesn’t see why doing illegal things is glorified during their teenage years. Jongin finds people who want to rebel instead of properly preparing for their future are wasting their time. He believes he is wasting his own time actually giving into Kyungsoo’s requests.

The current request of doing a house party while his parents away was certainly testing his limits. It’s obvious that if he did a party Kyungsoo’s parents would inform his own right away. He would have to take the blame and Kyungsoo will of course be innocent, the one who was coerced to do such a forbidden thing. An alpha’s word had more substance.

“If you agree to having the party...I promise you won’t regret it.” Jongin squeaks as he witnesses the quick flicker of red in Kyungsoo’s eyes. They both know Kyungsoo can’t really do anything such as claim him since he wasn’t of age yet. Though he also doesn’t want to know what Kyungsoo has planned if he doesn’t give in.

Kyungsoo suddenly licks the shell of his ear and the younger felt weak in the knees. The alpha’s hot breath lingered against his neck and Jongin gasps when hands grab his waist. “We both know it’s only a matter of time until we see our beautiful omega come of age. Don’t keep me waiting, Nini.” Jongin tries his best to get out of Kyungsoo’s hold and when he does, he rushes to his seat.

His beta friend, Sehun looks over in concern. The other was visibly shaking and the only wolf that can affect this way is Kyungsoo. “You alright, Jongin?” The said wolf releases a heavy sigh as he looks over to his friend with a forced smile. “I’m fine.”

 ****  


///

Jongin believes Kyungsoo must have saved the world or something in another life. The alpha had somehow convinced his parents to visit Seungsoo and his newborn pups. He promised to stay over at Jongin’s house. The Do’s were worried about leaving them alone, but since they have known each other so long they didn’t think anything rash would happen. Cute of them to have faith in their son.

When Jongin answered the door Kyungsoo enters with his alpha friends. They all gather in the living room already with drinks in their hands. Kyungsoo ran over to the kitchen to set a cooler filled with beer there. Jongin ran to the kitchen as well and shoves Kyungsoo.

It’s not a strong push and Kyungsoo only smiles in return. “Told you, Nini. The party would be at your house.” Loud music began to play and Jongin groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “You just can’t come here unannounced! This is not your home, hyung!”

“It’s cute that you still call me hyung...even after everything. I can’t wait until you’re calling me alpha instead.” Jongin’s cheeks are scarlet red upon hearing the statement and Kyungsoo heartily laughs. The elder opens two beer bottles and handed one to Jongin. “Drink up, Nini. You’re gonna need it.” The younger wolf looked at the bottle in his hand. Honestly, this wasn’t his first time drinking.

His father always kept a pack in the fridge and occasionally allowed Jongin to drink with him in the comfort of their home. He never finished a bottle, but it was nice to have deep conversations with his father.

Kyungsoo is observing him and Jongin can feel his stomach churning. It doesn’t stop him from taking a sip of alcohol and the evil glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes has him wanting to drown himself in the beer.

//

Empty bottles of various alcohol surround him on the floor. Jongin groaned as his head kept spinning. Kyungsoo had left him a long time ago and he would curse the alpha out if he had any strength left to even stand up. Jongin thinks he should try calling Sehun who he previously thought was a traitor for showing up to the party. He knows the beta was with his mate. He just needs to somehow find them and he’ll be alright.

“Need help there, Jongin?” The said wolf lazily turned towards the direction of whoever called his name. It was one of Kyungsoo’s friends, Chanyeol. The alpha chuckles when Jongin struggles to reply. His speech slurring doesn’t do him any good.

Chanyeol helps him stand up and Jongin leans into the other’s chest. He just wants to go to his bedroom and sleep. He thinks Chanyeol heard him since he was now being guided upstairs. Jongin is too wasted to tell which door leads to his room, but the alpha soon finds it at the end of the hall.

Jongin grunted as his body hit the bed. He tried to wrap himself under the blankets and mumbled a ‘thank you’ to Chanyeol. The alpha’s laugh is booming and it makes his ears hurt more than the blaring music. Chanyeol got on the bed and removes the blanket. “I’ve always had my eyes on you, Jongin.”

The confession doesn’t earn him a response. He didn’t really expect one anyways seeing how gone Jongin was. Chanyeol had been telling the truth. He never told anyone because Kyungsoo would never let anyone else near his “Nini.” He scoffs to himself. Jongin wasn’t even claimed yet and Kyungsoo was already possessive over the wolf. It was wrong to claim or mate with a wolf that hasn’t fully developed but the current situation made it so tempting.

Jongin doesn’t register the feeling of lips on his bare neck or the hand slipping under his shirt. He thinks it’s nothing but a dream. He naturally moaned when a tongue laps at his exposed nipple. “K...Kyungsoo hyung...please...stop.”

His words are ignored as he felt a tug and clunk sound of his belt. He tried to squirm away but hands were now firmly on his wrists. They were soon tied together and to the metal headboard. He wiggles as he tries to get out of the restraints.

Jongin gets frustrated because they’re tied so tightly it’s hard to move. He moans when he can feel a pair of lips on his chest. Jongin’s eyes widen in shock when he realizes it wasn’t Kyungsoo straddling him. Chanyeol licks a stripe up his neck and whispers, “I’m a better alpha than Kyungsoo...I’ll prove it to you.”

The malice in Chanyeol’s voice brought Jongin to tears. He tries his best to get out of the Chanyeol’s hold though the other was much stronger than he was. Each call for help was ignored as Chanyeol continued to kiss along his body.

The alpha lowers Jongin’s pants and underwear. Enough for Chanyeol to slowly stroke the younger’s member. Jongin didn’t feel aroused at all. He had never felt so scared in his life. This wasn’t how he wanted his first time to turn out. If Chanyeol doesn’t claim, he knows he could die. However he didn’t want Chanyeol to be his mate. Jongin doesn’t want to admit it but he wishes it would be Kyungsoo. He let out a choked sob when Chanyeol licks the glistening rim. Unknowingly clear liquid was oozing out in response of an alpha in his presence.

His glossy eyes look over to Chanyeol. They make eye contact and Jongin silently pleads for the alpha to stop even if his body was saying the opposite. Chanyeol chuckles, “Come on omega.” He gently kisses Jongin’s flushed cheeks and groans when he rubs his clothed erection against the omega. “Look at you..” His finger grazes Jongin’s entrance and the other tenses once again. “You’re just scared because you thought you’d want Kyungsoo’s knot this whole time....but you know mine will be much better.” As Chanyeol unbuckles his belt, Jongin profusely shook his head and pleads one last time for the alpha to stop.

The bedroom suddenly illuminates and Chanyeol was pushed to the floor. Kyungsoo punches the other alpha hard in the face and growls, “Don’t you fucking dare touch, Jongin!” He stood up to harshly kick Chanyeol in the stomach. The other howls as Kyungsoo continues to beat him up. Jongin watches in horror and wants to stop Kyungsoo, but he was still tied to the bed. He yelps when Chanyeol manages to get a few punches in.

Despite being much taller it didn’t matter to Kyungsoo. He was fuming, filled with rage that his so-called friend took advantage of someone, especially Jongin. Kyungsoo was too lost to notice any of Jongin’s pleads as he fought Chanyeol. The former pushes the other alpha towards the bookcase. Chanyeol grunts at his back makes contact with the wood, but he is quick to bounce back and punch Kyungsoo in the stomach. Kyungsoo lets out a loud bark out of anger. He is so close to transfigure and rip Chanyeol to shreds.

_Hyung...please..._

The wolf stops since he suddenly heard Jongin’s voice in his head. It gives Chanyeol an opportunity and changes their positions. Kyungsoo was now on the floor and tries to fight his way off the other alpha. Chanyeol straddles Kyungsoo as he spits out the blood from his mouth. “I was only giving your little Nini what he asked for. You should’ve seen how beautifully he reacted under my touches.”

Kyungsoo is aware of Chanyeol’s intentions. He’s attempting to provoke him and it’s working. He knees Chanyeol’s crotch and gets up to wrap the other in a headlock with his legs once the other fell down. He pulls on the arm he grabbed a hold of and Chanyeol howls once again in pain. “Jongin fucking won’t ever be yours. He’s my omega and will always be.” He doesn’t realize his verbal claim on Jongin, but the omega heard it loud and clear. Jongin gasps when he observes Kyungsoo pulling hard enough to break Chanyeol’s arm and the other alpha lets out a loud howl.

He takes Chanyeol by the collar and drags him to the bedroom window. Kyungsoo opens it and Chanyeol’s torso leans against the windowsill. Jongin panics as Kyungsoo is ready to throw Chanyeol outside. The fall would be a good fifteen feet. It wouldn’t kill Chanyeol but it could possibly cause other injuries. Even if Chanyeol was being cruel towards him he didn’t want to keep seeing the alpha get more hurt. More importantly see Kyungsoo get hurt. His caring heart couldn’t take this anymore.

_Kyungsoo, don’t do it. Please...let Chanyeol go._

The alpha kept hearing Jongin’s distressed voice in his head and he couldn’t think straight. He growls and keeps his hold on Chanyeol. “Jongin, stop it!” snaps Kyungsoo. He’s even surprised at himself for raising his voice at Jongin. He can hear the omega whimpering and his hard grip on Chanyeol loosens.

Chanyeol uses his uninjured arm and legs to knock Kyungsoo down. The blow to the other alpha’s face wasn’t as strong but it still kept him on the floor. Kyungsoo lays on the floor almost out of breath as he watches Chanyeol tower over him. “Are you sure you’re an alpha, Kyungsoo? Readily listening to Jongin’s orders.” Chanyeol is maliciously laughing at the situation. He crouches down to Kyungsoo’s eye level and smirks.

Kyungsoo was going to finally transform until their other friends ran into the room. Kris is holding Chanyeol back as Joonmyeon tells his mate to check on Jongin. Sehun is holding onto Kyungsoo to refrain him from doing anything.

“I’m disappointed in both of you,” says the eldest in a flat tone. He goes to the bedside where Jongin was now sitting down, trying to get the feeling back in his wrists. “He’s fine...just a bit shaken,” concludes Yixing. The alpha nods and lets out a sigh. “This party is now over. I want everyone out,” orders Joonmyeon.

“What the hell...this isn’t your home!” retorts Kyungsoo, although the two-story home wasn’t his either. Kris is already taking Chanyeol outside of the bedroom. The latter was trying to get out of the other’s hold, but a squeeze on his broken arm has him wincing. “Asshole fucking deserves worse,” mutters Kyungsoo. In spite of being said in a hushed tone it was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Joonmyeon frowns because he didn’t like seeing his friends like this. They all necessarily weren’t a pack. It was unconventional for a group of alphas being close friends. At first, they all got along fine and there was the normal roughhousing, nothing more.

When Joonmyeon found his own mate first, it reminded the alphas of their futures. He was observant and could sense the growing tension between them. Which is expected since they will need to form their own packs soon and their small group of too many wolves with headstrong personalities won’t keep meshing well.

Granted being the oldest alpha at school, he did feel like he had a strong sense of responsibility of those around him. Maybe it was animalistic instinct but Joonmyeon stepped in when needed. He understood despite their genders being an alpha the transition to adulthood wasn’t supposed to be easy.

Alphas are expected to be leaders and protect others yet Joonmyeon wonders how can one do that when they’re so young. Joonmyeon knows he shouldn’t complain since his mate ended up being his best friend and most of his peers respected him. It doesn’t change the fact that his friends are beginning to rebel when he knows this isn’t who they truly are.

Despite Kyungsoo’s protests, Yixing guides Jongin outside of the bedroom. Joonmyeon is now alone with Kyungsoo, who fell to his knees after the omega left. He kneels beside the absentminded alpha and has a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “Kyungsoo, someone screamed when they saw Chanyeol hanging from the window. What happened?”

Kyungsoo’s face contorts due to recalling his previous actions. He was normally having fun with his friends and their classmates when he felt something was wrong. He didn’t know why his hunch brought him to Jongin’s bedroom. He doesn’t understand how he simply went crazy seeing Jongin beneath another alpha in a suggestive position. An alpha that wasn’t him. He wants to keep telling himself he is innocent. He wants to feign ignorance that the thought of Jongin being claimed by someone else doesn’t make his blood boil or want to create havoc.

“You want to claim Jongin.” Joonmyeon says it as if it were a known fact. Is it even necessary to question it? They had known each other since they were pups, but that didn’t guarantee they would be soulmates. Not every story has a happy ending and Kyungsoo had a feeling his would be no different. It’s not him being selfish or overreacting. Just realistic, he thinks.

As time went on, Kyungsoo saw how Jongin was simply too good for him. He believes Jongin didn’t deserve an alpha like him. He may be popular in school and be cocky towards other wolves, however deep down Kyungsoo was the timid innocent pup that thought even rolling in the dirt was frightening. In addition, he still lived in the shadow of his family’s line of alphas and wasn’t confident he could meet their expectations.

The pressure was starting to get to him when his parents had a conversation with him about starting his own pack. Their parents were sure Kyungsoo would easily be the leader instead of second in line and would have a lovely omega by his side who will bare him pups to continue their legacy.

Kyungsoo didn’t want their relationship, created since they were young to be misunderstood as a sign he will eternally be bonded with Jongin. Though a part of Kyungsoo knew it was destiny for them to be together in the end. It still scares him that it became all too real when he heard Jongin’s voice earlier. Usually mates or wolves in a pack can hear each other’s voices. They didn’t bond physically yet those voices in his head were no doubt Jongin. He heard about cases where some are emotionally bonded before being claimed. He didn’t necessarily expect for him to be one of them.

Kyungsoo wonders if his fight with Chanyeol sparked something. He can feel his chest constraining and he grabs onto his shirt while shaking his head. All Kyungsoo could think about now was Jongin. He felt so sorry towards the omega. It was all his fault, he thinks. If he didn’t let himself grow so attached to Jongin or take advantage of him, he wouldn’t be sitting down on the cold floor; clenching his fists as he can feel his eyes sting. He mustn't cry. He needs to be strong like the alpha he should be and accept the consequences for his actions. Kyungsoo sprung upwards and looks at Joonmyeon, who has been silently by his side during his mental battle.

“I need to talk to Jongin.”

Before Joonmyeon can say anything he rushes out of the room. As the house was soon emptying out of patrons, he frantically searches for Jongin. There is no sign of the omega in his own home and so he panics. Yixing was last seen with him and the wolf was nowhere to be found either. Kyungsoo attempts to calm himself down and focuses.

_Jongin, can you hear me?_

There is silence and Kyungsoo groans out of frustration. He steps out of the house as he continues to try channeling Jongin. Kyungsoo knew from the scent he wasn’t far away. He did a few rounds in their neighborhood. His worriness grew the longer he couldn’t find Jongin. He felt helpless once again and wishes something would finally go right.

It’s still late at night and Kyungsoo retires to his home. He looks at Jongin’s house and the lights are now out. He ponders going inside to see if the omega returned during his search. His feet guide him inside the Do residence instead. He desperately wants to find Jongin, but he didn’t think ahead what to do once he finally confronts the other. He’s being cowardly. He just knows it.

Kyungsoo sighs as he enters the home. It’s alarmingly quiet, something that one can see as peaceful. In contrast Kyungsoo finds it tense, suffocating. He doesn’t realize it must have drizzled rain when he can feel water seeped through his canvas shoes as he walks through the dark living room.

His eyebrow quirks when he can see the small light in the backyard is open. Kyungsoo slowly walks past the living room towards the glass door that lead to the back. He doesn’t anticipate a huddled figure sitting in the grass. He knows right away it is Jongin.

Of all places he thought Jongin could have ran off to, he was right here in the home where it all began. Kyungsoo carefully opens the glass door and closes it quietly to not attract attention. Warily he walks towards Jongin and stands there as he watches the other picking at the grass beneath his fingertips. It distracts Kyungsoo for a moment until Jongin speaks softly to him.

“Sorry I didn’t respond to you….I just wanted to be alone for a bit.”

 

“You had me so worried, Jongin.” The omega doesn’t see Kyungsoo frowning, but he can feel the heavy weight in the other’s heart. He looks into the distance of the broad night sky. The random stars twinkle in the midst of clouds. Despite not being a full moon, the crescent is large and shines brightly. It’s a sight Jongin doesn’t get tired of. At least some things never change.

He speaks again, not bothering to look at what Kyungsoo was doing or check where he was. “I told Yixing I’d wait for you in your home. He didn’t want me to at first, but I reasoned it’s the safest place I could be right now.”

Kyungsoo naturally snorts upon what he hears, “How did you get in without a key?” Jongin turns to see the alpha sitting next to him. The former pup would’ve been livid sitting in the wet ground. He unconsciously smiles at the thought of pup Kyungsoo crying over soiled khaki pants. Kyungsoo is confused but the sight of Jongin bashfully smiling is breathtaking. He clears his throat and nervously picks at the grass. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing...I transfigured and jumped over the backyard fence.”

_Oh._

Kyungsoo adjusts his sitting position and hides the whine in the back of his throat when he can feel the wet mud squishing from his weight. He turns to Jongin who is looking up at the sky again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner,” he sincerely apologizes.

“It’s fine…”

“It’s not fine! What if I didn’t show up in time? Fuck, I should’ve listened to you and did the party somewhere else…” exasperates Kyungsoo. He tries to calm himself down when he can see Jongin cowering as if he were being scolded. “He didn’t do anything...did he?”

“Not really. I’m still unclaimed...kinda.”

“Right.” Kyungsoo is blushing when he recalls their relationship is not normal anymore. Was it ever normal to begin with anyway? He is sure Jongin has an idea they might be soulmates though he doesn’t touch upon the topic out loud. Considering tonight’s past events it’s better to save it for another time. Kyungsoo stands up and brushes off the dirt on his jeans, ignoring the wet patch on his ass. “You must be tired. How bout you take a shower and get some rest, hmm?”

//

The room is the same but as Kyungsoo got older the decorations and furniture changed. Jongin silently looks around as he finds a larger bed with dark blue sheets. There are stacks of books on the floor instead of being placed in shelves. Where a toy box was placed is now replaced by a study desk and laptop. He finds Kyungsoo still has the small plush toy he gave him when they were younger. It was kept in the corner but visible and a smile creeps on his lips.

“Here, the bathroom is across from my room.” Jongin accepts the fresh pair of clothes and nods, scampering out of the room. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looks at the door for a moment. His thoughts are going crazy again and he was unsure what do from now on.

Kyungsoo was already asleep on the bed while waiting for Jongin. The omega bites his lip out of habit. Kyungsoo had broader shoulders and stockier build but the shirt and sweatpants are small on him. Jongin doesn’t think it’s an uncomfortable fit though. He must have taken longer than he expected and assumes Kyungsoo was too lazy to shower and changed into pajamas.

His eyes look over the alpha’s peaceful state as he hesitantly gets under the covers. There is enough space for them, but Jongin finds himself inching closer. He tries to get a good look at Kyungsoo’s facial features: the porcelain skin glowed beneath the moonlight, lips slightly parted, strong eyebrows, cute nose with a large rounded tip. Kyungsoo may be an alpha though he still looked so innocent, simply mesmerizing. Jongin’s eyes are growing heavy and dreams of mudpies and heart shaped lips.

///

Jongin blinks away the sleep in his eyes and stirs in his sleep until he can feel something hard against him. He looks up to see him resting on Kyungsoo’s chest. Jongin squirms in embarrassment and squeaks when an arm around his waist pulls him closer.

“A few more minutes...let's stay like this,” murmurs the alpha. Jongin shyly nods even if Kyungsoo’s eyes are still closed. They lay there in comforting silence. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin snuggling closely to his neck and tries to hid the grin on his face.

Jongin fell asleep again and woke up to find himself alone in the bedroom. He pouts as he was already getting used to sleeping with Kyungsoo. His head turns as the bedroom door opens. Kyungsoo has a small towel to continue drying his hair. He leans over onto the bed and kindly smiles. “Sorry, I wanted to shower before you woke up again. Looks like I’m late.”

“N..no...it’s alright.” Jongin plays with the sleeve of the sweater and hides his hands under them. He sits on the bed nervously biting his lip as Kyungsoo looks at him without saying anything. Kyungsoo soon breaks the silence with a comforting voice. “Jongin. There’s something we should talk about.”

The alpha scoots closer to Jongin so there isn’t an awkward distance between them. “I think we both know that we must be soulmates...don’t you feel it? When I’m around you is different than before. Your scent..” is so sweet it drives me crazy. I’d knot you right now if I could.

Kyungsoo stops himself from admitting his physical attraction towards Jongin. He knows Jongin would readily succumb to his carnal desire if he wasn’t careful. They have a special bond now, but it wasn’t clear if Jongin would be ready to make it official by being claimed.

“I always knew you’d be my soulmate,” admits Jongin. He plays with the sleeves to distract himself and hopes Kyungsoo can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. However his body language made it obvious.

Kyungsoo leans over and hesitantly his right hand caresses Jongin’s face. His thumb rubs against the smooth skin and then plump lips. He has an urge to kiss them. His body jolts when Jongin’s tongue pokes out to swipe at the appendage. Jongin takes his hands out of the sleeves to grab Kyungsoo’s hand to place is on where his heart is placed.

“It’s about time you finally come to me. Prove to me you’ll be with me forever.” Jongin doesn’t elaborate on what he meant, but Kyungsoo capturing his lips assures there is no need to. Jongin moans into the kiss as his arms circle around Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo coaxes the omega to open his mouth and his tongue darts inside, exploring every crevice. He lifts Jongin onto his lap as they continue to lip lock. His hands go under the sweater to grab onto the other’s hips. Kyungsoo then kisses along the exposed neck. He helps Jongin take off the sweater and gently lay down on the bed. Kyungsoo now straddles him as his mouth delves into marking his chest.

When he gets to the lower part he carefully takes off the sweatpants and underwear. Jongin mewls when Kyungsoo tugs at his half-hard cock, thumb fingernail dipping into the head. Kyungsoo continues to stroke Jongin as the other leans up to kiss him.

Jongin shudders when he can feel the clear liquid beginning to leak out of his rim. “Off,” mumbles the omega. He grabs the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt and the other finishes taking it off. Kyungsoo chuckles when Jongin is already reaching for his pants. Once naked Jongin silently looks at him whilst licking his lips. Ironically it makes Kyungsoo feel exposed.

Kyungsoo quizzically observes as the omega lays against the headboard. Jongin spreads his legs open and touches himself, playing with his sensitive nipples and his body writhes in pleasure. Their eyes remain locked to each other as his hands caress his thighs. Jongin’s breath hitches when an index finger probes inside his entrance.

Eventually another finger goes inside and he scissors as the squelching sound mixed with Jongin’s moans penetrates Kyungsoo’s ears. They send shivers down the elder’s spine. Kyungsoo is unaware that his body is locked. He can’t help but watch Jongin in awe. Mouth agape Jongin continues to finger himself imagining Kyungsoo is deep inside him with his large knot. The sensual image is overwhelming.

There is a dark look in the alpha’s eyes as Jongin leans closer. He whimpers when his fingers stop and Kyungsoo grabs him so that he is sitting on his lap again. Kyungsoo grabs the soiled hand. He keeps eye contact as he licks the fingers clean. The action has Jongin’s body trembling and wantonly moaning.

Jongin kisses him along the defined jaw and down towards the neck. He softly kisses each mole before leaning over to Kyungsoo’s ear and releases a breathy moan. “Give me your knot….show me you’re my alpha.” Kyungsoo growls when he can feel Jongin grabbing his cock.

Kyungsoo pushes him back down and Jongin’s back bounces on the bed. He positions himself in between Jongin’s legs and groans when he eases the head of his cock inside the rim. Once fully inside he pulls back out to thrust right back inside. They moan in unison at the euphoric feeling.

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo finds a good rhythm. Jongin grabs onto his biceps as each thrust gives him sweet pleasure. He can feel Kyungsoo growing larger inside of him and it has him dragging his fingernails on the alpha’s back. “A..alpha...yes, harder!” he breathlessly calls out for him as the knot grows too large to be fully pulled out. He lets out a screaming moan when Kyungsoo hits his prostate dead on.

Jongin is so lost in ecstasy that he doesn’t care how loud he moans or call out for the alpha. There is a warmth in the pool of his stomach and he can tell that he is near. Jongin reaches out to Kyungsoo and his alpha takes him into his arms. Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s cock in time with his increasing pace. Jongin lets out a choked sob as he releases first. White ropes of cum painting their glistening chests.

He leans into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck as the other continues to sporadically thrust into him. Jongin soon cradles Kyungsoo’s face as he can feel his alpha is ready to release. “Mark me, Alpha.” Kyungsoo growls as he complies, claiming the omega upon climaxing.

Teeth sank into the column of Jongin’s neck and the omega moans as a new feeling surges through his body as spurts of cum simultaneously fill him. Kyungsoo soon let go and laps at the bite to help it heal. Jongin hungrily kisses him and he responds to the kiss with great fervor. They look each other with ragged breathing. Jongin is first to smile and peck his alpha on the lips.

“You’re now mine....” Kyungsoo reaches out move the sweaty strands stuck on the omega’s forehead. “Forever,” finishes Jongin. His hands now cup Jongin’s face as he gives a heartwarming smile. Kyungsoo pulls him into an embrace and they share a chaste kiss.

 ****  


///

It’s already late afternoon when the Do’s enter their home. Mrs.Do finds an extra pair of sneakers by the door. She deduces Jongin must have stayed over their home instead. It’s not a problem to the woman as she is glad the two seem to be talking to each other again.

“Honey, make us some tea? I’ll check up on those pups.” Mr.Do chuckles as he walks towards the kitchen. “Still calling them pups when they’re practically fully grown wolves?”

“They’ll always be my babies. Now make that tea now,” sasses Mrs.Do as she walks up the stairs. When she arrives at Kyungsoo’s bedroom she does a soft knock. There is still silence when she knocks one more time. Her ear is against the door and it is awfully quiet. She checks the doorknob and sees that it is unlocked. The woman opens the door and realizes she was in for a surprise.

Mrs.Do feels a sense of deja vu when stumbling upon the two wolves sleeping, holding hands. Although this time the room obviously reeks of sex and they’re naked. Also, Kyungsoo is still inside of Jongin. She still coos at the sight because she knew they would become mates. Her babies are really growing up.

She is tempted to take a picture to commemorate though she knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t appreciate it. She giggles at the thought of Kyungsoo finding out she found them post sex but decides to keep it as her little secret. Mrs.Do gingerly closes the door and makes sure it is now locked. She goes back downstairs to tell her husband their son and Jongin are just fine.


End file.
